


double sided

by nattura



Series: matrix & master [1]
Category: SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content, it’s just sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-24 18:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20912366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nattura/pseuds/nattura
Summary: Jongin begins trailing his hands over Mark’s hips, pouting slightly. “Mark, come here,” he whines, petulant, and Mark’s hips almost cease, “I need to touch you.”





	double sided

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 2am on friday .

Admittedly, when they first met, Mark and Jongin had been awkward with each other.

Mark had spent a good portion of his adolescence looking up to him, monitoring his performances and doing covers of EXO songs. Jongin was and still is the embodiment of everything that is SM Entertainment; a good looking, well rounded artist with stage presence off the charts. There is so much to admire about Jongin and Mark does so, openly but from afar, too intimidated by his strong presence to approach him.

It’s not that Jongin is unused to being admired; he is aware of his popularity among fans and other idols as well. It’s just that it’s never been so close to him. Knowing that people think highly of him is one thing, but seeing it first hand is something else entirely. It makes him feel shy.

Jongin is far from shy now, hitching Mark’s leg up over his hip so he can grind into him better. The new angle pulls a whine from Mark’s throat and he loops his arms tighter around Jongin’s neck. 

They’ve been alternating between there and his own calves, holding his thighs open so Jongin can fuck him as hard and as deep as he wants. Mark cannot deny Jongin anything, especially his own body.

Jongin is just so... _ large,  _ his broad shoulders eclipsing Mark entirely, making him feel tiny. Mark clutches onto them with one hand, the other one holding the hair at Jongin’s nape and keeping him in place.

Fatigue sets in to Jongin but he says nothing, doing his best to satiate Mark’s needs. Mark can tell, so he tilts his head up so his lips are next to Jongin’s ear, whispering, “let me be on top.”

Jongin blushes dark pink but adheres to Mark’s request, wrapping his arms around Mark. He scoops him up and turns them over without pulling out. Being wrapped up like that makes Mark feel safe, but also really fucking aroused at being handled like he weighs nothing.

“Ah, hyung,” Mark moans quietly when Jongin starts jackhammering his hips upward, “Hyung, let me.”

A perplexed expression passes over Jongin’s face but he falls still, allowing Mark to lean back and find purchase on his thighs. He looks at Mark with all the faith and lust in the world, eyes glazed over in a way that tells Mark that Jongin would let him do anything he wanted. It sends a tremor up his spine.

Mark doesn’t bother fucking himself up and down; he likes feeling full and he already is, stuffed to the brim with Jongin’s cock. Instead he begins to move his hips in a circular motion, keeping the pressure on his prostate the entire time. Jongin seems to like it too, his fingertips digging into the thick of Mark’s thighs like he wants to brand him and mark him as his own.

Mark is not quiet by any means, but he’s less embarrassed about it now that there is some separation between the two. It’s nothing more than hiccuping, kind of pathetic moans, but Jongin matches him with intense eye contact and staccato breaths of his own.

Jongin begins trailing his hands over Mark’s hips, pouting slightly. “Mark, come here,” he whines, petulant, and Mark’s hips almost cease, “I need to touch you.”

He looks kind of miserable, even with Mark working his cock, so Mark gives him what he wants and leans back down. Jongin’s features arrange themselves into a pretty smile before Mark kisses him on the lips.

Mark feels Jongin wrap his long, long arms around the center of his back, holding them together. He’s all over Jongin now and it immediately feels different; he can feel the head of his own cock trapped between their bodies, rubbing over the depressions of Jongin’s abs.

Jongin’s hands don’t quite know where they want to be, roaming all over Mark’s back and sides. Eventually they land on his ass, gripping hard, and Mark’s eyelashes flutter against Jongin’s collarbone as he drops his head into his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> 191005  
\- M


End file.
